princess_sissifandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Austria
The Austrian Empire was a Central European multinational great power from 1804 to 1867, created by proclamation out of the realms of the Habsburgs. During its existence, it was the third most populous empire after the Russian Empire and the United Kingdom in Europe. Geographically, it was the third largest empire in Europe after the Russian Empire and the First French Empire. The Kingdom of Hungary, was administered by its own institutions separately from the rest of the empire. After Austria was defeated in the Austro-Prussian War of 1866, the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was adopted, joining together the Kingdom of Hungary and the Empire of Austria to form Austria-Hungary Season One The Austrian soldiers are unable to locate the missing princes, so Empress Sophia looks for his sons herself. Meanwhile Prince Franz and Prince Karl help building The Brauner house and manage to fit in very well in a small town. An Imperial Surprise. Colonel Aundrassi, leader of The Hungarian Revolution is wanted in Bavaria. An Unusual Woodsman. Count Arkas offers Duke Max a deal: he turns in Colonel Aundrassi, and the Duke wouldn't have to pay for Tempest. After he firmly refused, he goes to Vienna, Austria to warn Empress Sophia. Arkas Gets His Revenge. Sissi goes secretly to Innsbruck to speak with Franz. They decide to make a trip to the mountains. But are faced with storm and an avalanche. The Innsbruck Kiss. Both Sissi & Franz tell their parents, who they choose to spend the rest of their lives with, but no one gets the news they expected. The Parents Refuse. Franz convinces his mother to invite Sissi and her family to his engagement ball with Helena. Sissi is very disappointed by that, and plans to stay home with Duke Max. In the meantime Franz is writing a letter. A Letter From Franz. Sissi and Karl ride to Vienna. The weather is horrible - it's pouring. They have to cross the Danube that has overstepped its banks and find a flooded village. The Engagement Ball. Franz sends the royal escort for Sissi. Missed Reunions. It's not easy being a princess. Sissi has to learn the rules of protocol and the empress is giving her a hard time too. Tommy and Crunchy try to help Sissi and they cause a mess. At the mine the elevator crashes. First Steps In The Royal Court. Prince Franz & little Jo escape near disaster, and find their way out of the mines.A Gilded Cage. The Zaniouchka Circus comes to Austria under orders of General Von Grossberg to give his daughter Helana a private show. The Zaniouchka Circus. Everyone from the The Zaniouchka Circus is taken to prison. The Mirror's Secret. Prince Franz is off to help a group of men trapped in the minds. An Eventful Christmas. Princess Sissi with the help of her friends free Ida Ferenczy before she is turned over to the Empress Sophia as a spy for helping Colonel Aundrassi. Prince Franz tries to negotiate peace between Austria and Hungary. The Fortress. Sissi hides the rebel Aundrassi in the orphanage. Helene trick the children into telling her where he is. Helene then bring the Empress so show off her find, only for her to discover Aundrassi & Idda have both escaped. Running Against Time. Sissi and Franz have a fight and appear to break up. Sissi leaves very angry with Franz and goes back home. They both talk about the fight with their brother/mother and realize how foolish they are being. Franz goes off to find Sissi and they get back together again. Lover’s Tif. After finding out that The Orphanage needs money Sissi decides to run in a horse race to win the needed money. She is first denied by Empress Sophia, however Prince Karl is injured so Sissi must represent The Palace. They’ve Stolen Tempest. Sissi and Count Arkas go head-to-head to win the 10,000 Florence. Sissi wins in the end, and with the Empress Sophia permission, is allowed to donate all the money to The Orphanage. A Well-Deserved Victory. Sissi and Franz go off to have a secret date at the fair. Meanwhile The Empress gives away Sissis money, and Helene talk to the newspaper and tells them Sissi is keeping the money for herself, instead of helping the children. Both Sissi & Franz come home to an angry crowd. Danger At The Prater. Sissi & Franz are met with revolutionaries at the gates of the palace. After defusing the situation and condemning Count Arkas, Prince Franz is allowed to announces his engagement to Sissi and all of Austria. Sissi And Franz Keep Their Promises. Seaosn Two After Prince Franz announces he is going to marry Sissi to the world, Sissi decided to invite their Hungarian friends to sign the peace treaty with Austria. However, it is stolen and the Hungarians look guilty. The Tiara is Gone. Prince Franz and Prince Karl go looking for the Royal Tiara while sissi stay behind to get ready for her wedding. The Queen invites her to the Oprah house and Sissi agrees. However while preforming a fire breaks out and the Queen is in danger. The Opera Caper. Councilor Zottornick convinced Empress Sophia into signing an arrest warrant for Duke Max. Sissi agreeS to renounce her intention to marry Franz in order to save her father by older of the Empress. But before she leaves, Sissi helps Colonel Aundrassi escape prison. Prince Franz and Karl retrieve the missing Tiara. Sissi's Sacrifice. Councilor Zottornick persuades Empress Sophia that Sissi is a tardier. Good-bye Budapest. Helena Von Grossberg still does all she can to get Prince Franz to fall in love with her. The Mysterious Horsewoman. Tommy Gluk fools Councilor Zottornick by pretending to be a little girl. Helena wears all of Sissi's old clothes., while Sissi secretly dresses as Helena to steal the map that is holding her father's location. Hide and Seek at Schonbrunn. Sissi, Tommy and Prince Franz tour Vienna with Count Arkas.Confessions in Venice. Prince Franz tells his mother he has given up his claim to the crown in order to marry Sissi. Prince Karl is now to be the new Emperor and Helena wants in. Ahriman Island. Prince Franz looks for Sissi, while Count Arkas tells everyone Sissi is dead. The news reaches The Palace, and Councilor Zottornick tells everyone that Hungarian are responsible for her death. Arkas’ Prisoners. Prince Franz rides to the border of Austria to meet with his brother Prince Karl and try to stop the war. Meanwhile Sissi pretends to be a soilder to try and help. Private Sissi. Empress Sophia, learns her sons are alive. Sissi in the Eye of the Storm. The Empress lets Prince Franz be Emperor and marry Sissi. As all of Austria wants Sissi at his side. The Three Pigeons. During an earthquake, Zottornick tried to kill Duke Max! Instead he appears to have died. Be Careful Princess. Helena makes one last attempt to separate Sissi and Prince Franz. Prince Fronz and Sissi announce their wedding will take place in one week. Arkas Never Gives Up. Princess Sissi and Prince Franz are finally able to marry. The Triumph Of Love. Events * The negotiations between Hungary & Austria acturally took place and were negociated by no other than Emporor Franz in 1867. The Mirror's Secret Rooms Members Empress Sophia - ruled Austria and her eldest son Franz reigned as Emperor of Austria, and King of Hungary. Prince Franz - was the first-born of Empress Sophia, making him the heir to the Austrian throne. He ruled for 19 years, and died at 86 years old. He was succeeded by his grandnephew Charles I of Austria. Prince Karl - was the second-born of Empress Sophia, making him the spare to the throne of Austrian. Historical People Queens * History's Empress Sophia * History's Princess Sissi Princes's * History's Prince Franz * History's Prince Karl‏‎ Nobles * History's Count Gyula Andrássy * History's Helena Von Grossberg * History's Ida Ferenczy Real Life Timeline * 3 March 1823 Colonel Aundrassi was born in the Kingdom of Hungary. * 18 August 1830 Prince Franz was born to his moher Empress Sophia. *'30 July 1833' Prince Karl was born to his moher Empress Sophia. * 4 April 1834 Helena Von Grossberg was born to her parents, Duke Max and Duchess Ludovica. * 24 December 1837 Princess Sissi was born to her parents, Duke Max and Duchess Ludovica. *''' 24 April 1854''' Prince Franz and History's Princess Sissi married in a lavish ceremony. * 24 August 1858 Helena Von Grossberg married her husband, Maximilian Anton, Hereditary Prince of Thurn and Taxis * 30 March 1867 The negotiations between Hungary & [Austria acturally took place and were negociated by no other than Emporor Franz. * 18 February 1890 Colonel Aundrassi died from unknow reasons. * 16 May 1890 Helena Von Grossberg died from stomach cancer, with her sister, Princess Sissi by her side. *'19 May 1896' Prince Karl died of a bacterial infectio in Vienna returning from a journey to Palestine and Egypt, allegedly after the consumption of contaminated Jordan waters. His widow, Maria Teresa died on 12 February 1944. * 10 September 1898 Princess Sissi despite warnings of possible assassination attempts, the 61-year-old Elisabeth traveled incognito to Geneva, Switzerland and was shot. *'21 November 1916' Prince Franz died in the Schönbrunn Palace, at the age of 86. His death was a result of developing pneumonia of the right lung several days after catching a cold while walking in Schönbrunn Park with the King of Bavaria. References }} Category:Kingdoms Category:Austria Category:Locations Category:Royal Family